You're Safe Now
by SmartBlonde132012
Summary: The full summary is on Chapter 1. Rated T for dark themes and minor language. It's basically a 'What If' story. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Hi. Okay, so I had published this story before, but it was so poorly written and bugged me so much, I just took it down and rewrote it. So, I hope you like it, and REVIEW! And if I get at least 10, I'll update by Wednesday! Some characters are OOC (Ms. Everdeen, Prim, Katniss ((just a little)), Peeta's mom, and Haymitch). **

**Summary****: Katniss Everdeen's life has been filled with one thing since the passing of her father many years ago-pain. Her mother takes out all of her frustration and anger on her, and her little sister, Prim, hates her sister because her father had always loved her more. But what happens when she gets out one night after her mother is finished with her, and just happens to end up behind the Mellark bakery?**

**Rating****: T, for dark themes, swear words (nothing very major-no s***, f***, m*****f*****), and because that's pretty much the rating of the whole series.**

**Chapter 1 **

_CRACK!_

The sound fills the room as her foot connects with my ankle, and I let out another blood-curdling scream. I don't know how long it's been since she started, but I know that the pain never seemed to end.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" She yells as she places an equally painful kick in my stomach. I scream again. My ribs are on fire, and the fact that I haven't eaten a decent meal (as decent a meal you can get in 12) in days only intensifies my pain.

I blink back tears and turn my head to see my little sister Prim sitting on the bed, watching. When she sees me looking, she smirks at me, and I turn my head away quickly. The tears are getting harder to hold back, but I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

And I know that I should probably hate them both, but I can't find it in me to do it. Maybe because I know that Prim is hurt and angry by the way our father had favored me over her. Maybe because I know that my mother has years and years of built up frustration, anger, and hurt, that I know she just needs a way to get it all out. And I don't care if it's me. Just as long as Prim is okay, I'll be fine. Because, no matter how she feels about me, I love her more than anything.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by my mother, who grabs a handful of my hair-which had mostly come out of my braid-and uses it to slam my head against the door.

"Now GET OUT! And don't come _ever_ back! And if you even _try_ to, I will personally drag you down to the Peacekeepers!"

I was out the door by the time she had threatened me with the Peacekeepers.

I don't see how I can get very far, what with the throbbing in my ankle and ribs. I can barely walk it hurts so bad.

By this time-by some miracle-I have managed to limp my way into the merchant part of District 12.

And it's only now do I notice the warm blood sliding down my face, and the pain from hunger. I quickly tear a piece of cloth from my shirt and hold it on my head. It's not very sufficient, but it will do. Now, I must try to find some food. My head turns toward the bakery, where I can smell the freshly baked bread from where I stand, and it makes my mouth water.

I know I could never afford that, so instead I limp my way over to the trash bin next to the back door that is cracked open just so that I can see the family sitting around a small table. I recognize one of the boys. Peeta Mellark, a boy in my year at school. He is always kind to me, helping me in math when I can't figure out a problem, politely talking to me while I wait for Prim after school. I try to remain as quiet as I can as I lift the lid and see…

Nothing.

Not even a crumb.

And that's where I collapse, unable to move an inch. The hunger and my mother's beating have taken all of my strength. Just then, I hear the sound of glass smashing. I can't see anything, but I can just make out the conversation.

"Oh, goodness! Peeta dear, are you alright? Did you get cut?" I hear a chair scooting back, and hurried footsteps.

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine. I'm sorry I broke your cup."

"Oh, don't worry about it. But Peeta, could you go throw this glass in the trash bin outside? Just be careful and don't cut yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

I can hear the smile in his mother's voice as she mumbles, "So polite. Always so polite."

I can hear footsteps coming towards the door, and I try to get up and crawl away, and I successfully drag myself to the tree by their pig pen. I hear the door open, and hurriedly try to conceal as much of myself as I can behind the tree, but my hand slips and my ribs hit one of the huge roots sticking out of the ground.

I scream, and almost immediately I hear footsteps running over to me.

_Please, _I think. _Please help me._

The footsteps stop, and I look up to see Peeta Mellark crouched above me, with a look in my eyes that I cannot identify. Very gently, he slid his arms under me and lifted me up slightly.

"Katniss?" He barely whispers. Darkness is starting to creep its way into my vision, but I fight it.

"Help…me…._please._"

I can barely see anything now, but I can still see Peeta. He looks over his shoulder and calls out desperately for his mother. When he looks back at me, there is nothing but concern, worry, and….something else in his eyes.

Gently, as if I would break on contact, he brushes a stray strand of my hair back.

I can't see anything now. The darkness almost consumes me, but I can still make out what he whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry. You're safe now, and I _will_ keep it that way. I promise."

Then, I black out.

**Bad? Good? Awesome? Terrible? Rushed? I WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hi! I'm back for another chapter! Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews and story alerts. And I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy. Well, my cousin's birthday is in about a week, and she LOVES the Hunger Games, and my mom said she would take her, me, and some other people to see it on the 23****rd****! So, that was my inspiration for today. And one more thing. For those of you that read my Harry Potter fanfic, I decided to just end it there.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Chapter 2**

I awake to the smell of freshly baked bread and someone stroking my hair.

My eyelids are heavy, but I concentrate on the soft, warm, slightly calloused hands on my forehead and in my hair. A low sigh comes out of my mouth.

"Katniss?" A voice whispers. "Mmm?" I say in response.

"Does anything hurt?" I manage to open my eyes and, after blinking a few times to clear my vision, find myself staring into Peeta's bright blue eyes. Then I remembered his question. "No, I'm fine."

Peeta lets out a humorless laugh. "Katniss, you have a broken ankle, three cracked ribs, and a gash on the top of your head that required eight stiches. I would hardly call that fine."

I try to laugh, but the pain in my ribs makes it impossible. Peeta notices, and calls for his mother while he takes my hand in his. My hand feels tingly, and warmth spreads through me. I look at him for a moment, and he looks at our hands and blushes, while pulling his hand back. I catch it before he can move it out of my reach. "No, please don't." I feel my cheeks start to heat up, but I force myself not to look away.

Peeta smiles a huge smile and gives my hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't dream of it," he whispers, making me blush even more.

We were interrupted by Mrs. Mellark coming over to check on my condition.

"Oh, Katniss! You're awake! How do you feel, dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Mellark, really." She looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry, dear? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks!" I look at Peeta, who was still holding my hand. He has concern written all over his face.

"I'd hate to eat your food, ma'am." She smiles at me, and pats my cheek affectionately. It felt so good, I almost ask her to do it again. Almost.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm sure we could spare a couple of slices of bread." I still feel uncomfortable about it, so I look to Peeta, who gives me an encouraging nod.

"Well….alright then."

"Excellent! Just let me check those injuries, and then I'll get you something to eat."

The next five minutes are hell, even though Mrs. Mellark uses a very gentle touch. I squeeze Peeta's hand so tight, his fingers actually turn purple. When she's done I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"So," Peeta says once his mother goes into the kitchen. "What happened? I mean, how did you get so banged up?"

My breath catches in my throat and tears sting my eyes as I remember all the things my mother did and said last night. As I review them all, it strikes me that I have nowhere to go. I'll have to go to that horrid community home. The tears stream down my face before I can stop them, and choked sobs soon follow.

I pull my hand free from Peeta, and use it and my other to cover my face as I lean against the back of the couch I am laying on. My shoulders shake, and I can't catch my breath. I feel the couch shift under newly added weight as Peeta sits down and wraps his arms around me, laying my head on his chest and rubbing his hands up and down my back soothingly while he rocks us slowly back and forth. All the while taking care not to put too much pressure in my ribs.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to upset you. It doesn't matter, you're okay now. You're safe. Shhhh. I'm here."

And I believe him. I know I'm safe with him. I won't be beaten anymore. I'll get a meal, at least once a day. And, though I barely know him and I've only been here for about a night, I feel more loved than I have in a long, long time.

**Well, there you go! Review and tell me what you think! Also, how many of you are going to go see The Hunger Games on the 23****rd****? If you are, well, congratulations! You're probably just as obsessed as I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm going to be busy all weekend, so I figured I'd just update now. Also, thanks to ALL of my reviewers and for all of the story alerts/favorites. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. If I did, Peeta and Katniss would've been together a LONG time ago.**

**P.S. One of my reviewers (Aquarius4) said that I should bring up Gale. Let me get this straight. I never really liked Gale, and I just really don't want him in my first Hunger Games fanfic. But I promise, he WILL make and appearance in other fanfictions of mine, just not this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After I had eaten my dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Mellark (who had happened to walk right in to Peeta holding me on the couch, which was VERY embarrassing), she gave me some pain killers and told Peeta to carry me upstairs where I could take a bath and get some sleep.

He didn't hesitate to gently scoop me up and carry me up the stairs. I was blushing the whole way up, and when I looked up at him, he had a small smile playing on his lips. Once we reached the bathroom, he gently set me down and told me his mother would come and bring me something to sleep in, and whenever I was finished to call him and he'd help me to bed. Just as he turned to leave, he stopped and turned back around. He hesitated before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and leaving without another word, leaving me standing there enjoying the tingling feeling from where he'd kissed me.

So, here I sit in his family's bathtub, thinking about how kind and sweet it was of him to do all of this for me, even though we've barely spoken.

But that doesn't mean I haven't kept track of him.

I don't know how long I sit there mulling over all of the good deeds he has done-which are quite a lot-until there's a faint knock on the door. I hastily get out of the tub-well, as fast as I can on my ankle- and rap the towel Mrs. Mellark had told me to use around me and opened the door a bit.

"Katniss? I found some of my nightclothes that I think might fit you."

"Thank you Mrs. Mellark."

"You're welcome. And just call Peeta when you're done and he'll take you to bed."

"Alright."

I finished dressing and did as Mrs. Mellark said and called for Peeta. He opens the door a bit to ask if I'm decent. When I say I am, he opens the door and scoops me up and takes me down the hall and into a room with a small bed and closet. The bed had a fresh set of blankets on it.

"My brother's old room," he says. "He's engaged, so he's staying with his fiancée." I nodded, and he gently sits me down on the bed and kneels down to look me in the eyes.

"Katniss, I need to tell you something. And I need you to listen." He takes a deep breath. "I love you, and I have since we were kids."

I stare at him, completely at a loss for words. In a second, I remember all of the good deeds he's ever done, how he was always so kind to me, how every time he touches or kisses me I felt a spark. I smile as the realization hits me, and I take his hands in mine.

"I love you, too"

I lean forward and very softly press my lips to his. He freezes, but just as he gets over his shock and starts to kiss me back, Mrs. Mellark walks through the door. We immediately break apart, blushing furiously.

"Katn- Oh my! Am I….um….interrupting something?"

"No ma'am," I say. I look at Peeta, who has developed a big interest with the

floorboards.

"Well then," Mrs. Mellark says, and her expression changes from embarrassed to worried and angry. "In that case, Katniss, your mother's here and wishes to speak with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I have to get to softball practice. Plus it's been a long day. So anyways, REVIEW and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Also, if any of you have suggestions on what should happen, or special requests for another fanfic, let me know! Just PM me. Thanks a lot!<strong>

**-SmartBlonde132012**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no see…or something like that. First off, thanks to everybody that reviewed and added me to story alert/favorites! So, since it's officially 3 DAYS UNTIL ****THE HUNGER GAMES (****and Josh Hutcherson! YAY!) I figured I would update. If I have time, I'll write the next chapter and post it Friday, in honor of ****The Hunger Games****. Well, anyway, on to the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

My body goes numb, and for a few seconds, I forget where I am, who I'm with. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block it all out. All I can think about is what she will do to me if she finds me here, with Peeta and his mother. She has never liked town people much, always saying they get the easy life with plenty of food while the rest of us go days and days without eating. Even though she used to live in town until she married my father and moved to the Seam.

I open my eyes and look over at Peeta, who is looking at me worriedly. I realize he doesn't know about anything my mother has done to me. The worst part, I don't know if I should tell him or not. I don't want him getting angry with me, or my mother for that matter. But at the same time, I feel terrible for not telling him something this important, but I could tell him I love him after only speaking to him for about a day.

And it all seems rushed, now that I think about it, me telling him. But it just feels so…..right. No matter how stupid it may sound, I knew after a day I was in love with Peeta Mellark. I knew I trusted him, wanted him to feel the same way as I did for him, which thankfully he did. So, after my mental rambling, I decide to tell him.

"Mrs. Mellark, could you please tell my mother," I wince slightly on the word _mother_. "That we'll be down in just a few minutes."

"Alright dear, I'll tell her."

After she closes the door quietly behind her, I scoot over on the bed to make room for Peeta, and he sits beside me, taking my hands in his.

"Katniss, what's wrong? I saw your face when she brought up your mother. You turned as white as snow!" He pauses for a second and looks me deeply in the eyes. His gaze makes me feel like he can see straight through me. "Katniss…was she the reason you were hurt that badly? Please, don't get mad at me, and if I'm wrong I'm so sorry, but…is it?"

I look at him for a moment, blinking back the tears that are threatening to spill over, and take a shaky breath. Then, I tell him everything. From beginning to end. I tell him how much it hurts when my mother hits me, and when Prim does nothing, but how I know I deserve it. At this, Peeta gets an angry look in his eyes, but lets me continue. At one point, it all becomes too much, and I start to cry.

Peeta picks me up and sets me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me and letting me stain his shirt with my tears. When I finally stop and try to pull away, he won't let me. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it so my eyes can meet his.

"Katniss, none of this is your fault, okay? None of it! You didn't do anything. But what amazes me is that you _still_ manage to love your mother and sister after all they've done to you. I mean, if that was me…" He trails off, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

I snuggle in closer to him and lay my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and dill.

"I know it doesn't make since," I say. "But they're the only family I have left."

Peeta's grip on me tightens, and we stay that way for a few more minutes. Then I remember my mother waiting on me, so I sigh and wriggle out of Peeta's arms. I stand and hold out my arms for him to carry me down stairs. Just before we head down stairs, he pulls me in close to whisper in my ear, "No matter what happens, I'm here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?" In reply, I peck his lips.

* * *

><p>As soon as he sees my mother, Peeta's arms tighten around me protectively. I try to ignore the fact that my heartbeat speeds up a little.<p>

Mrs. Mellark sits in one of the arm chairs, with my mother in the other. Peeta sits me on the couch, then takes a seat next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. My mother stares daggers at us for a minute, and then turns her gaze to me.

"Katniss, may I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment? In _private_?" Peeta opens his mouth to object, but I beat him to it.

"Sure, I guess." Peeta once again scoops me up and takes me into the small kitchen. He sits me in one of the kitchen chairs, and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." With that, he leaves me in the room with my mother, and instantly the feeling of safety, warmth, and love I felt left as soon as he walked out the door.

I hesitantly turn to my mother, who is glaring at me.

"Why didn't you come home? I had to get out of bed and personally cook Prim's breakfast myself! While you've been here, stuffing yourself and making googly eyes at the baker's son! Do you realize how selfish you've been?"

I blink back the tears that threaten to spill over. Since when did I start crying so much? I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"And to think I gave you everything!" She's screaming now. Why hasn't Peeta come in yet? I try to call out for him, but all that comes out of my mouth is a whimper.

She keeps going. "Food! Shelter! The clothes on your ungrateful little back! Do they mean _anything_ to you? ANSWER ME!" Peeta, where are you? Help me please!

She comes over and grabs my shoulders, shaking me violently. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS!" When I say nothing, she lets out and angry shriek and starts to rummage through the kitchen drawers. I try to get up and go in to the living room myself, but all I do is manage to hit my ankle on the leg of the chair, causing me to cry out. _PEETA!_ I mentally shout his name. By this time, my mother had finished her search, and emerges with a butchers knife. My eyes widen, and I hurriedly try to crawl out the door, but my mother grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me back to her. She looks me dead in the eye, and says to me, "If, you won't learn to appreciate me and all the things I do for you, I'll have to teach you." With that, she slashes the knife across my face, from my left brow to the center of my chin. The pain is blinding. For a moment, I only see spots of black, and that's all the time my mother needs to slice every reachable inch of my skin open

The pain causes my voice to return, and I frantically call Peeta's name through my sobs of pain. In a moment he comes rushing in, and as he takes in the sight, his eyes widen in surprise and anger. No, not anger. Pure rage.

In a flash, he has one arm around my waist, pulling me behind him. The other snatched the knife from my mother's hand, and puts the point at her throat.

"Leave," His voice is so filled with rage and hate; I start to tremble behind him. "NOW! And don't ever come anywhere near her _again_, or you _will_ regret it." My mother rushes out the kitchen door, and it all becomes too much, and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>So remember, review, and I'll REALLY try to have the next chapter up by Friday. Until then, HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!<strong>

**-SmartBlonde132012 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! Unless you've been living under a rock, you know that the movie we've all been waiting for is FINALLY HERE! So, in honor, I present you, chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. But a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

*One Week Later*

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice is that I'm no longer in District Twelve, but in the woods that surround it. The trees are tall and full of leaves. I can just make out their shape through the night. As I look around, I can also see the outlines of boulders and bushes. Very faintly, I hear the sound of running water, so a river or creek must be nearby. I start to walk forward, only now noticing the burning in my throat from thirst. As I try to find the source of water, I hear a branch snap behind me.<p>

I turn around and see nothing. I figure that it's an animal, such as a squirrel, and keep walking. A little farther, another twig snaps, but this time I hear footsteps.

Scared, I start to run, and I hear the footsteps start to go faster to keep up with me.

Now, I'm sprinting, trying to get away from whoever was behind me. I don't know how far I get, but a tree root brings me down. I hear the footsteps stop, and I look up to see my mother, leaning over me with a look of disgust on her face.

"I thought I told you before Katniss. You can't hide from me, no matter how hard you try, or how far you go, I will _always_ be right behind you." She grins evilly, and reaches for the sword strapped to her waist. She it and holds it high above her head.

"Now Katniss, I think it's time you learn to respect your mother." With that she brings the sword down in a deadly arch.

I wake right before it plunges into my heart.

* * *

><p>"Katniss, wake up! You're fine, I'm here. Just wake up!" I open my eyes, almost to the point of hyperventilating, and see Peeta gripping my shoulders. I frantically look around, as if expecting my mother to jump out of the corner, sword in hand.<p>

Peeta notices, and pulls me in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder while he buries his face in my hair, which had come out of its braid while I thrashed around in bed.

"It's okay Katniss. You're safe. It's not real, whatever it was," he says, trying to soothe me. I try to get catch my breath, and at the same time try to forget what I just saw. But try as I might, the images wouldn't leave my head. I couldn't help it. It just seemed so _real._

I don't know how long Peeta holds me-seconds, minutes, hours-but I pull away enough to look into his eyes, which always seem to calm me. He tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my hair, and then rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you alright?" He whispers. I nod, not trusting my voice. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head, and he nods understandingly. This has been the third time this week I've woken from a nightmare, but the first that Peeta has come to wake me up. The first two times I had woken up before the worst part, but not this time. I wonder how Peeta even knew I was having a nightmare.

"Peeta? How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

He hesitates. "I …um….heard you screaming. I literally ran down the hall, and when I came in, you were thrashing around like you were having a seizure or something. Then I woke you up, and well, you know the rest."

I nod, and take a shaky breath. "Thank you, for waking me." He leans in so our lips are almost touching. I can feel his hot breath on my face, and it makes my heart beat ten times faster. "Any time." With that, he closed the distance between our lips.

If my heart beat wasn't going fast before, it _definitely_ was now. Peeta's lips are soft and warm, and I almost squeal with happiness when he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. Almost. I tangle my hands in his perfect golden hair, loving how soft it feels. Peeta sighs against my lips and tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss. I respond instantly.

When we finally break apart after what felt like hours, but was most likely a couple of minutes, we are both breathless. I lean my forehead against Peeta's and stare deep into his bright blue eyes.

"Stay with me?" I ask, part of me scared to face whatever nightmare will haunt me when I fall asleep alone, the other part not being able to bare him leaving me.

He smiles at me. "Always," He says. I pull back the covers for him, and he slides in next to me and wraps his arms around me, one hand resting on my waist while the other rests on my back. He pulls me in close enough so our feet are tangled together. I rest my head on his chest where I can hear his heart, and he buries his face in my hair again. As sleep starts to drag me under, Peeta turns his head so his face is touching my neck.

"I love you," he whispers to my skin. "So much. You don't have any idea how happy I am, knowing you feel the same way." He places a kiss on my neck, causing warmth to spread through my body.

I smile, and run my fingers through his hair. "I love you, too. It seems a little fast, but I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters. And I can't explain it, but when I'm around you, I always feel safe, loved, wanted. You have no idea how good it feels…"

Peeta tightens his grip on me and plants another kiss on my neck, this one slower and deeper.

"And _you_ have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

I grin and kiss his forehead, and lay my head back down against his chest. That night, and many nights after, I fall asleep to the strong and steady sound of Peeta's heart beet, feeling safe and sound **(A/N: Sorry, had to do it!)** and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! I've got a soccer tournament all weekend, so I won't be able to update again until sometime next week! Until then…<strong>

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE **_**EVER**_** IN YOUR FAVOR! (Sorry, couldn't resist!) **

**And now, if you'll excuse me, Josh Hutcherson is waiting! TO THE MOVIE THEATER!**

**-SmartBlonde132012**

**P.S. Those of you that have already seen, the movie, PM me or tell me in the review what you thought about it! Also, if you want me to do a short one-shot about a scene that might not have been in the book but **_**is **_**in the movie, and I already know there is (thank you YouTube!), let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know! It's been like, forever since I've updated. But hey, I've been busy. Also, I edited chapter 5, because there was a lot of mistakes I haven't had time to correct. As always, thanks to all of you that reviewed and added me to story alert. And remember to REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy, or the characters.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some language, and other stuff.**

**Chapter 6 **

I lean against a tree in the courtyard, waiting for Peeta to be dismissed from class so we can walk home.

_Home._

That word is so different to me now. I'd been staying at Peeta's house for almost three weeks now. Also, it's been three weeks since I told Peeta I loved him, and two weeks since he stayed with me that night after my terrible nightmare. Ever since that night, he's stayed with me ever since. It makes it easier for both of us. I don't have to scream bloody murder every night, and when I do, he doesn't have to run all the way to my room to wake me up.

I think back a couple of weeks ago, to when home meant a place of pain and sorrow, a bed meant a pile of blankets, damp with my blood. To when a meal would consist of whatever I had managed to scrounge up after hours of digging through town people's trash cans.

I smile to myself, thinking of how much things can change in only a short amount of time.

Just as I think this, a boy that had been standing near the door of the building start to walk towards me. I recognize him. Gale Hawthorn. He's a couple of grades above me and Peeta, I think. I don't know much about him, other than he's got a few younger siblings, and that he hunts and trades illegally. As he gets closer, a couple of other boys start to follow him. They keep looking at me strangely, but not the kind of looks I'm used to. They're looking at me like….like I'm a piece of meat. It's disturbing. I start to walk away, deciding to just go inside and look for Peeta. Surely he must be out of class by now. He probably just stayed back to talk to the teacher.

Gale and his friends are only a couple of yards away from me now, and the glint in their eyes disturb me even more. I start to walk towards the school, quickly I might add.

By this time, almost everybody is gone. I hurry my pace when I hear Gale and his friends behind me, laughing loudly and whistling at me. _Peeta, where are you? Hurry up,_ I think. I turn a corner, and find myself in a deserted hallway. I also notice that Gale and his friends seem to have left. I breathe a sigh of relief. Ever since the knife experience with my mother, I've been nervous and scared if anyone got within ten feet of me, with the exception of Peeta, of course.

I start to look in the classrooms, hoping to find Peeta in one of them. By the time I've gotten to the end of the hall, there is only one door left. I open it to find a janitors closet. With a frustrated sigh, I start to close the door, when suddenly a pair of strong and rough hands shove me forward and crashing in to a shelf of cleaning supplies. I groan and try to stand up, but then I'm being pinned against the wall, and Gale Hawthorn's face is only inches from mine. He's smiling at me wickedly, and his breathing is heavy. I try to escape from his grasp, but all I do is make him angry, and he releases me long enough to slap my face.

"Come on now, Everdeen. Just be a good girl and _hold still_." He starts to kiss my neck, and I try desperately to push him off, but no matter how hard I try he just won't move. He switches one of my wrists into his other hand, so one hand is holding both of my wrists, and the other travels down to the hem of my shirt. I open my mouth to scream for help, but all that comes out is a small whimper of fear.

"Please," I whisper as tears begin to streak down my face. "Please, stop. I'm begging you."

Gale lifts his head long enough to smirk at me. "But where's the fun in that?" he says, before he goes back to my neck. He slowly starts to lift my shirt up, and I panic. I muster up whatever strength I can, and kick him hard in the shin. He screams in pain, loosening his grip on my wrists just enough so I can free them and shove him back into the wall. He lands on the floor, cleaning supplies all around him.

"Agh!" He screams as floor cleaner spills in his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, and when they open again, they are bright red. He looks at me, and his eyes fill with rage. "You'll pay for that."

As he stumbles to his feet, I rush to the door, yank it open, and run in to the hallway, only to be caught by the two boys that were with him earlier.

"Now, where do you think you're going? Certainly you're going to stay long enough for us to have _our_ turns," he sneers at me. Just then, Gale appears at the door of the janitors closet.

"Let me see her." They roughly shove me towards him, and he grabs me by my shoulders and starts to shake them. Hard.

"Why can't you just be a good little slut and _hold still_! What, is that we aren't Mellark? Yeah, I know about your little living arrangement with him. And obviously you have to be there for _something_! I mean, why else would anyone want to be around a bitch like you!"

He throws me against the wall, and I slide down and curl in to a ball. When I lift my face, Gale is looming over me, rage and murder clearly written in his eyes. He drags me up by the collar of my shirt, and starts to slap my face repeatedly.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Slap. " What, am I not worthy enough?" Slap. "Or is it just because I didn't show the money first?" I can vaguely hear his friends laughing in the background.

All of a sudden, the laughing stops. Soon after, Gale is being pulled away from me, but I don't bother to look up to see what's happening. I just curl in to my ball again and rock myself back and forth, trying to block out whatever is happening around me. I feel a gentle hand press against my back, and I flinch away, terrified of what they'll do to me.

The hand starts to rub my back, and someone starts to whisper soothing words to me. I recognize the voice and look up to see the person I was searching for before this whole mess started.

Peeta.

In that instant I fling myself into his arms, shaking violently as I sob. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he holds me tightly, but not too tight. I notice a woman coming towards us, and she asks Peeta if I'm stable enough for her to check and make sure I'm not hurt. Peeta shakes his head, and the woman nods understandingly, and sits beside him on the floor.

I don't know how long I sob before I cross the line in to hysteria, but not long after the woman injects my arm with a syringe, and it all goes black.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And I know I said Gale wasn't going to make an appearance, but I changed my mind. Sorry! Also, if any of you have any suggestions for what should happen next, review and let me know! Or, if you're shy, PM me! **

**Thank you all for being patient with me, and I'll try to have the next chapter up whenever I can. **

**-SmartBlonde132012**

**Question: How many of you want Katniss and Peeta to go in to the Hunger Games? I really don't want to get that far into it, but I will if a lot of you want me to.**

**Also: I just started to read Maximum Ride, and I'm on the second book (and I'm already Team Fang). I just wanted to know from you guys that have already read the series: Does it matter if I read the Final Warning or not, because a lot of people say it's just a pamphlet on global warming. Also, I've been considering doing a Max/Fang fanfic. Tell me what you think! It won't be very long, probably. It depends on if I finish "You're Safe Now", because I only want to work on one main story at a time, you know?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to start off with saying how sorry I am. So, sorry. And thanks a lot for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. Also, I've seen a lot of people doing this, so I thought I'd try it. I'll put down some song lyrics, and you guys have to guess the song name and who sings it. The first person to guess it first gets a special shout out. I know, crappy prize. But oh well. **

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll be doing this. I don't own the Hunger Games (why would I be on here if I did?) or any song lyrics that I might use. So, here are the lyrics.**

_**I really, I really need to know.**_

_**Or else you gotta let me go**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You're just a fantasy girl,**_

_**It's an impossible world.**_

_**All I want is to be **_

_**with you always.**_

**Good luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**(One Week Later)**

I lie in bed and look up at the ceiling. The dull gray color only reminds me of Gale's eyes, and I shiver and roll over. A week later, and I still can't believe what had nearly happened to me. It makes me enternally grateful to Peeta.

Peeta.

I turn my head and look at him, sound asleep with his arm still draped across my waist. Even in his sleep, he maintains a tight and protective grip, But one I could escape from if I needed to. His blond curls cover his eyes, and I reach over and lightly brush them back. He pulls me closer, but still doesn't appear awake. I smile as I look at his face. For once, it's not covered with worry over me, and instead, it's replaced with a look of absolute peace. It's a very welcome change.

I turn back around fully to face him and snuggle in to his chest and lay my head down in the crook of his neck. Even unconcous, he knows to tighten his grip and lays his head on top of mine. I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking in a dark corridor, and it's filled with fog. Faint whispers reach my ear, but I can't make out exactly what they're saying. Two stand out more than the others, though.<em>

"_Katniss."_

_I know that voice. The same one that yelled at me years and years about how worthless I was. How stupid and ugly and useless._

_My mother._

_She appears from the fog, an evil grin on her face. "Run Katniss, while you still can." She starts to laugh, but it has no trace of humor in it. _

_Suddenly, hands appear from the fog, trying to grab a hold of me, pull me down. I start to run, trying my best not to trip over the hands. But one hand grabs me and yanks me down, and I hit the ground with a thud. A figure appears out of the fog and pins me down, and no matter how much I struggle, I can't break free from his (I assume it's a man) grip. He leans forward, and I see his face for the first time._

_Gale. _

_He wears the same grin my mother did, and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "I told you that you would pay."_

* * *

><p>I wake up with a sick feeling in my stomach, and a scream at the tip of my tongue. Luckily I didn't wake Peeta. I take deep breaths, trying to slow my heart beat and ignore the sick feeling still in my stomach.<p>

That nightmare was probably one of the worst ones I've ever had, and that's saying a lot. I go to push some stray pieces of hair away and notice my hands are shaking. The sick feeling in my stomach has made it's way to the back of my throat and I jump out of bed with my hand over my mouth and race towards the bathroom.

"Katniss?" I ignore him, and as I'm running out the door I hear him rush out of bed to follow me. I make it to the bathroom just in time and throw up what little dinner I'd managed to eat. Peeta comes in right after me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back while I empty my stomach. After I finish I still sit there retching, but my stomach had nothing left to empty itself of, so I get up and brush my teeth. Peeta stays with me this whole time.

"Katniss, I'm getting worried about you," Peeta says as we get back in to bed. He opens his arms to me, and I immedeatly go in to them. I lay my head on his chest, where I can hear his heartbeat, and he lays his head on top mine. "You haven't been eating, and what you _do_ eat just comes right back up in a couple of hours. Plus, you've barely slept since…well….you know." I do know what he means, and just the mention of it makes goosebumps appear on my arms. Peeta notices, and rubs my arms.

I look back on this week. I had only eaten a meal a day, if it can even be called a meal, which consisted of a slice of bread and a glass of water. I haven't had a decent night of sleep in two weeks, and I've been having headaches. Terrible headaches. Some are so bad, I feel as though my skull is splitting in two. I haven't told Peeta about them, and I hope he hasn't noticed. He's already worried sick about me, and I don't want to trouble him anymore.

"Alright Peeta. I'll try to eat more, and I'm sorry I've been worrying you so much." He put his fingers under my chin and tilted it up so I could look into his eyes. "I'm serious Katniss. You're…you're starting to scare me. Just…..please…..try to get better….for me." I looked in to his eyes, and saw the worry for me in them, the desperation for me to cooperate with him. I tilt my head up a little more and kiss him gently. When I pull away, I lean forward to whisper in his ear, "I promise."

He smiles at me. "Thank you."


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN! READ IT! NOW!

**Let me start off with how SUPER SORRY I AM! I mean, I haven't updated since MAY! You guys must be ready to STRANGLE me, and I don't blame you. **

**But I have something VERY important to say. **

**Well, I was reading over this one day when I was writing the next chapter to see where I left off. I noticed that everything is rushed, like, REALLY rushed. **

**So, what I'm going to do is this; I'm going to rewrite this story. Before anybody gets worked up, let me say this; if you like this story now, wait until I like, actually have time where I can think over a chapter and write more than four pages on Microsoft Word. The story will be longer-and hopefully the cchapters will be too-and will focus more on certain events. **

**For example, you WILL see more of Katniss's home life, and more of her time at Peeta's house. The story WILL KEEP THE NAME! **

**So, since I've been horrible to you guys and spent like, three months away, I'm going to write the first two or three chapters and post them. I'll keep the original up until I write the better-more detailed-version, then I'll delete it.**

**I'll put in the summary that it is the re-written version so you won't get confused.**

**Oh, and shout out to;**

_**M0cking-j4y**_

**for guessing the correct name of the song on the last chapter. It was Stutter by Maroon 5. Great song.**

**One last thing. I have another Hunger Games story called **_**Realization**_**. I'll be updating that one, too. I'm already half way through the second chapter, so look out for an update there. So if you guys get bored with me while waiting for this story, read that! **

**Well, I guess that's it! And whenever school starts back, I'll probably have more time to update, cause I've been gone all summer so….yeah. I'll update both stories whenever I can.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND COOPERATION! :D**

**-SmartBlonde132012**


	9. REWRITE IS NOW UP!

HELLO LOYAL READERS! This is not an update, but you'll be happy to know that chapter one of the rewrite is OFFICIALLY UP! So go check it out! And once again, I apologize for making you all wait this long. Go ahead and read the first chapter, and remember to review and tell me if you like it or not. Or you can tell me how bad you wanna punch me in the face. That's cool too.

My Point: CHAPTER ONE OF THE REWRITE IS OUT! READ IT AND REVIEW IT!

Also: this story will be taken down eventually, and the new story won't be exactly like this one, so don't bother with telling me that a particular thing didn't happen.

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME :D

-SmartBlonde132012


End file.
